1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a watch type mobile terminal capable of measuring pressure, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In recent time, terminals are being developed as wearable devices which are wearable on users' bodies. The wearable devices can provide various functions associated with users' body conditions by utilizing a direct contact or proximity contact with the users' bodies.
As one of such wearable devices, a watch type mobile terminal worn on a user's wrist has been developed. The watch type mobile terminal can determine the user's motion more accurately, owing to being worn on the user's wrist.
Meanwhile, the watch type mobile terminal can detect a stair climbing exercise to provide the user with health-related information such as calorie consumption and the like. However, during the stair climbing exercise, accuracy of pressure measurement is lowered due to the user's motion.